seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Izo (KK21)
Izo (イゾウ, Izō) or otherwise known by his name that Kojiro had given him, the Sake Boy (酒君, Sakekun) is a member of the Whitebeard Pirates however, after whitebeard was defeated and the crew mourned his death. In all of the chaos of the after math, Izo and some other members of the crew. Had been captured and now, Izo is Kojiro’s personally sake boy also acting as a hostage for both marco and vista to do as Kojiro’s says. Under the threat of execution, if they didn’t listen to his order, Izo has been put through much in the few months that he has been Kojiro’s sake boy. Appearance Izo is a cross-dressing man who wears a pink and purple kimono. He has a pale complexion and hair tied in a way resembling that of a geisha. He also carries another Japanese-looking, light-red spotted indument tied around his waist. However whenever he was captured, he kept his outfit. However his hair was let down and most of the his clothing is torn at the ends, with several chains around both his wrists and around his neck. History Marineford Arc When it was revealed that Ace was going to be publicly executed in Marineford, Izo joined the rest of Whitebeard's fleet and their allies to rescue Ace. Arriving in the Marine headquarters, they fought to save their captured comrade alongside some late additions to the war. He was the one to talk to Luffy, asking him if he was tired, when he and several other division commanders were charging Kizaru. He stated that it was the right time to move on since the Marines were pulling back. After Whitebeard was stabbed by Squard, Izo is seen with the rest of the commanders looking on in shock and terror. After Squard realized that he had been tricked, the Marines raised the siege walls keeping the pirates from entering the bay. Izo and the other pirates managed to board Whitebeard's hidden paddle ship. Little Oars Jr. helped the pirates by pushing their ship through the hole that the giant created. Later on, he is seen fighting alongside his subordinates against the Marines gathered in the Plaza. After Luffy freed Ace from the scaffold, the pirates rejoiced. Whitebeard then gave his final order and the pirates reluctantly followed. Just when the pirates were about to leave with Ace, Admiral Akainu called Whitebeard a failure. Ace quickly turned back and Izo tried persuading Ace to forget about Akainu but was unsuccessful. Akainu took Ace's life and then aimed to kill Luffy. Izo and the other division commanders fought against the admiral to ensure that Luffy sees the New Era. Upon the arrival of Shanks and Sengoku calling the war to a close, Izo, like the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies, mourned for the outcome of the war and left the battlefield. Post-War Arc He, along with the rest of the crew attended the funeral of Whitebeard and Ace at an undisclosed location somewhere in the Grand Line. The somewhere whenever the Tyrant Pirates had attacked the whitebeard pirates, Izo was captured along with several other members of the crew. Kojiro had taken a liking the man and made him his personal sake boy. So now Izo is being used as a hostage to make sure that Marco and Vista does as told, by the tyrant crew. Gallery Izou_Battle.jpg|Izo is shocked by Whitebeard's order to back Luffy up. Izo mid-battle.png|Izo in mid-battle at Marineford. Izou sake boy.jpg|Izo as the "Sake Boy" Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Tyrant Pirates Category:Pistol User